


Who the fuck fucked Madara?

by Alyzz



Series: Izuna dealing with Hashimada [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Izuna Week 2021, Izuna-centric, Minor Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna Lives, no beta we die like izuna, unprepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyzz/pseuds/Alyzz
Summary: Madara was late for a meeting with the clan, if that was not unusual enough the appearance he arrived in was.With his hair messier than normal, sweat on his face, poorly worn clothes, and a slight blush on his face, it was obvious to everyone in the meeting room to guess what his clan leader was doing before arriving.Nobody said anything, nobody was suicidal enough to say a comment about it to the great and fearsome Uchiha Madara. No one except his little brother.- You just fucked!-----------This is for Izuna Week 2021Day 1 CanonverseAnd for Naruto Au Week 2021Day 1 Everybody Live, Nobody Dies
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Series: Izuna dealing with Hashimada [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152506
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Who the fuck fucked Madara?

**Author's Note:**

> My first language isn't english, so if you see any error, don't be afraid to say it!
> 
> This is for Izuna Week 2021  
> Day 1 Canonverse  
> And for Naruto Au Week 2021  
> Day 1 Everybody Live, Nobody Dies (altought it's just Izuna lol)  
> Both of this events in tumbr!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The meeting room was a mess, everyone was talking at the same time, order had long since been lost, the elders were as irritable as ever and their bad mood spread quickly among the rest of the clan members, 15 minutes ago they should have started and Madara still didn't show up.

-It’s been a week since I made my complaint and I still don't see any solution! -

-Nobody cares about your problem with beetles Akira! It is more important to know how we will manage to get through the winter if the income for the clan is not enough, we must ask the Hokage for more money -

-We must _demand_ the Hokage for more money -

-But we are not the only clan with this problem, how will we know if Hokage-sama will be able to give us the necessary resources? What if the other clans already made the same request? -

-We are more important than the other clans, we founded the village together with the Senju!

-You are right, we must have priority -

-Please calm down, we'll talk about all those problems as soon as we start -Hikaku Uchiha tried to appease his fellow Uchiha clanmates but only managed to be ignored by them. The brunette sighed and walked away from the crowd to approach Naori and Izuna –I don't know what to tell them, at this rate there will be a fight for when the meeting ends, if it even starts. Where is Madara? -

-I don't know, it's weird, he's never late for anything, especially a clan meeting - Izuna replied.

-We can't keep waiting for him, we will inform him after what was decided, for now you will be the substitute clan leader -Naori decided, Izuna nodded in agreement. The 3 of them headed in front of everyone, the place where the clan leader and his advisers should be, and with a loud applause Izuna called everyone's attention.

-Very well, I will take the role of substitate clan leader and communicate everything we agreed to my brother. If no one is against we’ll start the clan meeting now -No objection, the trio took their seats. Izuna gave a sign to Hikaku and he started reading from his list.

-Very well, the first issue to be discussed is the lack of capital destined for the----

-I'm sorry, I was late! -The brunette was interrupted when someone opened the door scandalously, that someone was nothing more and nothing less than his clan leader, Uchiha Madara. The newcomer immediately caught the attention of everyone in the room, who saw their leader in amazement at him.

Madara had his hair messy, more than normal, sweat running down his face, you could tell that he had changed in a hurry and as a cherry on the cake a slight red color adorned his face. It was obvious to everyone in the meeting room to assume what his clan leader was doing before arriving.

Madara cleared his throat and headed to his respective spot, everyone's gazes following him intently on his way until he sat up. Nobody said anything, nobody was suicidal enough to say a comment about it to the great and fearsome Uchiha Madara. No one except his little brother.

-You just fucked! -

The tension grew heavier in the room and on Madara. The inopportune comment made Naka Uchiha let out a laugh that stood out in the silence of the place and that he immediately contained, but it was too late because Madara was already giving him a look. Naka could feel the threat.

Madara cleared his throat and decided to speak.

-I'm sorry for the delay, there was an ... unforeseen -

-No problem, Hikaku was just going to start -Izuna said, he could barely contain his smile, this was not the place or the time to attack his brother with questions or jokes, but boy did he enjoy it.

An hour later, the meeting room was emptying, leaving Madara and Izuna together with Naori and Hikaku to settle some matters, it was until the last 2 left the room that Izuna confronted his older brother.

-So -He started with a smile -Who were you with before aniki? -

Madara decided to play dumb.

-Mm? What are you talking about? -

Izuna just smiled more, his brother wasn't even looking at him, apparently the papers Hikaku gave him were more interesting.

-Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about, we both know why you were late -

-I already said, I had a problem -

-Mmm why don't you just say it? You were fucking someone –Izuna almost laughed when he saw his brother shudder for a second, taking the papers more tightly and with a slight grimace.

Madara did not say anything about it and was silent while he went through the oh so interesting papers, in response the younger let out a laugh as he strongly patted his brother on the back of him.

-Come on, you can tell me! I want to know who had the stomach and guts to draw the attention of the great and powerful Uchiha Madara and support you in the process -

-Izuna -Madara said with a warning tone, the aforementioned was not affected by this.

-How long have you been with this person? I must know her -

Madara kept ignoring him, not that that stops Izuna somehow.

-Why do not you tell me anything? I want to know everything -

-Izuna, that's disgusting -

-Not that I want to know details! Just the basics. What's her name? -

-Her name? -

-Yes, the girl you slept with -

-I didn't sleep with any girl-

-Why do you keep denying it? Does this make you uncomfortable? –Madara now gave him an annoyed look, that statement was totally absurd and insulting, he was the great Uchiha Madara, feared by the 5 great nations and the second most powerful shinobi in the world only surpassed by Hashirama Senju, saying that he was uncomfortable talking sex was an offense. Izuna kept smiling -Relax, it is completely normal aniki, being fucked and fuck someone is part of the cycle of life, it is something that even animals do so you should not feel ashamed for fuck, in fact the experts say that a good fucking per week is good for the body, so if you're late more often because you are fucking someone, I could cover you. Although I would advise you to fuck this person when you do not have any commitment so you can fuck her as long as you want without worrying about someone noticing you were fucking someone like today when the whole clan realized that you were late because you were fucking someone -

The younger brother was amused to see how his older brother flinched every time he mentioned the word fuck.

-You finished? -The older growled at him.

-Yes, but you are not. You haven't told me who this person is yet, wait, won't you tell me because I know her? –Silence -Oh by kami I know her! Is it Naori? Please tell me that she is not Naori -

Both brothers winced at the mention of that possibility.

-It's not Naori- Izuna sighed in relief, the purple-haired girl was like an older sister to him, it would be very strange.

-Then you admit that you slept with someone and also she is someone I know. Taking into account that Naori is the only woman with whom you have had a kind of emotional relationship other than our mother, that means that she... she is not someone from our clan -

Izuna quickly turned to see his brother's face, Madara still didn't see him but now he was smiling. Izuna immediately stopped Madara by taking him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

-Aniki isn't someone from our clan? –The playful tone from earlier was gone.

Madara looked him square in the eye, a smile still on his face.

-Is not someone from our clan -And he kept walking, leaving his little brother with his mouth open behind.

Izuna took a few seconds to process that.

-Wait! You still have to tell me who she is -

-I don't have to tell you anything -

-Is she the leader of the Yamanaka clan? Lately there have been many meetings of the clan leaders –Madara laughed at that.

-She is not the leader of the Yamanaka clan, and with that logic it could be any clan leader - _Although_...

-She's the first one that came to my mind ok! –Izuna had to think about this carefully. His brother is not a very sociable person, so his list of suspects is very short if not non-existent (in truth, he is surprised that his brother finally settled down and he is even more surprised because he has no idea with whom), the only people outside of the clan that he frequents (and who have nothing to do with politics, alliances and clan leader things) are the Senju brothers, whom he immediately discards. His brother doesn't even like Tobirama and the other one is just stupid, just not.

So his mind is completely blank.

Although… there is someone who has been watching more often lately. There was that Senju girl who is an expert in genjutsu, she seems to be a cousin of that stupid of Hashirama or something like that, they have been talking more since she does many missions and Madara being the right hand of the Hokage is always present when those are assigned. It’s still in a work environment but it's better than nothing.

-Is it Senju Touka? -

-Who? -

-Forget it -

They walked on in silence for a little longer, which Madara was grateful for, until they reached the house they shared.

-You know, it hurts me not to know who is the girl that caught my aniki's attention -Izuna spoke with feigned sadness as he entered the house, his brother just rolled his eyes -But seriously, aren't you going to tell me with who are you dating -

-I'm not dating anyone Izuna -

-Hmm so it was a one-night stand? I don’t judge -

-It wasn't a-- ugh -Madara approached his younger brother and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking directly at his face -Listen Izuna, I love you and you know it, I always take your opinion into account and you are the most important person to me, but even so there are things that I do not want to talk about and if you have any minimum respect for my privacy you will no longer ask me questions about this -

Izuna smiled understandingly at him.

-Oh Aniki, we slept in the same futon as children and shared the same room for years, now we live in the same house, of course I have no respect for your privacy -

Madara hit him on the head and Izuna laughed.

-Sorry sorry! –Madara rolled his eyes again and started to go to his room, but Izuna stopped him –Hey, but you do know that you can tell me these things, right? -

-I know Izuna… I'm not even sure what I'm doing, but believe me that when I have it clear you will be the first to know -Izuna smiled.

-Rest aniki-

-You too Izuna -

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be longer, but i couldn't finish on time so instead of being a very long one-shot it will be several chapters


End file.
